Rift Mended
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: He went back to that damn vault to save her. His one weakness, but now... he heard the last thing he expected to hear from her. From her of all people. The only one he ever trusted in all his life besides the one man he called his Father, who's now gone.


Hey... alright... this is for Scarecrow. But sorry guys... I can't really make a second chapter for Rift. It's out of my hands, but I can offer another idea of what _could _have happened. I will totally try as hard as I can to make a second chapter for it. Don't count on it though.

"_I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave."_The words sounded like they were far away. Hell he felt like he couldn't breath. The only reason he had left, the only person he had left in the world was telling him she didn't want him here anymore. Sure it was for a reason, but this wasn't a good reason_. At least not a good enough reason for him.  
Hell…. _Half the people who she was talking about were jackasses anyways_. _And she was making_ him _leave because _they _didn't want him here?

"So what?" He finally found his voice. "I save the vault and you're kicking me out?"

"It's not like that-"

"Just… forget it. I get the point. Okay?"

"I really am sorry."

"It's alright. I guess I understand." He leaned down and hugged her. He felt her actually hug him back so apparently she still cared about him. "I'm just gonna miss you."

"I know, but I'm sure I'll see you again when we open the vault again. After that talk you had with my Father.  
He does want me to be overseer and I can't really say no. If someone else were overseer now they'd probable kill you. So you're lucky." He pulled back from her. Keeping his gaze to the floor.

"I know… it's just… I'm so tired of everyone's prejudice shit!" He sighed. "I can't take much more of this." He heard the heavy boot fall behind him. He knew the noise to be 101 security. Guess I'm going to be escorted out now. He thought to himself, but was dead wrong. again.

"Look out!" She yelled and before he could turn something hard crack against the back of his head and it knocked him out. "Daddy, don't do this… please!" With blurry vision he saw her struggling against the guard that held her arms behind her back.

He tried to get up but officer Wilkes pressed his booted heel against his throat keeping him down. The overseer kneeled down in front of him.

"Did you really think you could talk me out of this? I'd die before I let anyone leave." He said. "You're a fool. You always have been. Just like your Father."

"Bastard." He spat out at the overseer's foot before the overseer looked up to officer Wilkes, who then hit him hard in the head knocking him out.

Next thing he knew he was coming to in the jail cell. He was on the cold floor with his back pressed to the wall. His vision was still blurry, but coming back and he had about the worst headache he'd ever had. The room was dark except from the light in the office.

"Sir. He's awake." He heard the voices in the other room.

"Good, good." Another said. The overseer he knew. The door opened and the lights went on. It hurt his eyes, but it didn't really matter anymore. "Well… I see you're awake."

"yea… what's it to you?" He asked. He was still tired from being knocked out.

"Oh, it's everything to me. I'm going to enjoy seeing this. Finally a little justice for what you've done to my vault."

"What? You're going to kill me?"

"Oh, no. that would be much more then you deserve, but rest assured you will be punished. And I'll see you rot in here."

"Yeah, well you'll be dead before me old man."

"You little arrogant punk! You're just like your Father. He was a failure. Just like _you_."

"Don't talk about my dad that way!"

"Oh? Hit a sore spot did I?"

"Shut up."

"Really. If I had a son like you. I'd abandon him too. Look at you. A mess. Worthless. You've done nothing, but ruin everything everyone's ever worked for. Everything I have worked for. Ruined because of you. And don't you think that if your Father had wanted you with him he'd have taken you? No. he blames you for your Mother." He gasped as the overseer spoke. How did he know? "You're the reason she died."

"Shut up!" Yelling at the overseer had been a mistake, because Officer Wilkes just hit him and pressed his nightstick under his throat. He grabbed the end of it and struggled to keep him from cutting his air off. Then the overseer leaned in real close.

"I'll see that you pay for your insolence." With that the overseer got up and left. Leaving him to the doom of Officer Wilkes.

This he could tell would be a painful next morning was another round of having the shit beat out of door opened and he figured it was a guard. Wrong once again. He couldn't believe it.

"Amata?" He asked confused. "What are you doing here? They'll kill you!"

"No, they won't. My dad let me in." she sat on the floor in front of him.

"He _let _you in?" It was getting strange now. "Why would he let you in?"

"Mostly… because I won't speak to him anymore." She scooted closer to him and pressed her hand to the side of his face. "God… what did they do to you?"

"Doesn't matter anymore."

"It doesn't matter? How could you say that?"

"Because it doesn't…" He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm just so tired. And Wilkes won't let me sleep."

"I'm so sorry. I never would have called you if I had known this would happen. It's all my fault."

"No... it's not. You just didn't know what else to do." She looked away from him. She couldn't even face him now. "Oh… please… don't cry. This isn't your fault." He pulled her close to him and held her. He sighed and looked towards the door to make sure that he wasn't pissing the guards off in someway. Apparently not. "It's going to be alright. I have a plan."

"_You _have a plan?" She asked with a small smile. She pulled back slightly from him. "What?"

"I'm… still working on it, but I think I've got it." He said. She met his hazel eyes. She knew for sure he did have a plan. She could always tell when he was lying. Carefully she ran her fingers through his unsettled hair.

"I hope it's a good one. I-I… need to go."

"Alright. Be careful."

After that his plan fell through, but not in the way he hoped. The guards came in the room quickly.

"God… what did you do to him Wilkes?" Officer Wolff asked. "I didn't do anything. He's dead. Lets get him out. Get his arms." Wilkes said and picked him up.

Officer Park came to help. They took him out and carried him down the halls. A few onlookers gasping in shock. Amata saw him, dead and being carried by the guards. She gasped, but something wasn't right. She stayed on their tail secretly. Once they got to the vault door Wilkes set him down on the floor and went to open the door.

"What do we do with him?"

"Dump him outside, you moron." There that was his time to strike. He grabbed Park's weapon from his belt and knocked him in the back of the head with it. "Well, well, well. Guess you're not dead." Wilkes pulled his own weapon. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

"I don't want to kill you, Wilkes."

"But _I_ want to kill _you." _That was the end of this conversation. He couldn't talk any sense into him. He had no choice and he grabbed the pistol from Park and shot one round into Wilkes, blowing his head into a gooey, bloody mess. He winced slightly at the sight. He still wasn't use to it. Now to stop the overseer. He ran down the hall and right into someone.

"Amata?"

"You're alright!"

"Yeah, but what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you."

"Um… yeah… I already got the guard… I had no choice! Really."

"I know… you have to kill my Father don't you?"

"I-I don't have to… maybe I can talk to him."

"I know you can't. you already tried."

"I really am sorry, but it's the only way."

"I-I understand." He nodded slowly then took off.

He got to the overseers officer and right when he opened the door a shotgun blast knocked him back. Luckily he'd stolen Wilkes 101 armor and the blast hadn't totally gone through the vest.

"Stop! I don't want to have to kill you, sir!"

"It's too late for that. You've killed Park and Wilkes. Now you're here to kill me." He cocked the gun.

"Okay… hey… look. I really don't want to kill you. Why don't we just talk?"

"No." Was his answer.

So that was the way it had to be he knew. He pulled the trigger quickly on his pistol and the overseer dropped. He sighed and looked down. He picked up the overseer's body and took him. Laying him in his bed. He closed the door behind him and then Amata had come in the door.

"He's… dead?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Amata."

"I know. You had to do it." She waited. "I could really use your help now. I can't do this by myself. Could you help me get the vault back up and running? You don't have to stay any longer then that, but I need you here to help me."

"I'll help you. So… how about I stay and help you fix things here… then I can come back and visit you sometimes after that?"

"You've helped everyone so much… yeah…. I guess. So… you could go outside and get some supplies to help fix things?"

"Of course."

"Alright, but first lets have you looked at by a doctor."

"Good idea. Ready to get to work then?"

"Yeah. Lets go." She said and he followed slowly.

After a few weeks of work the vault looked like new and everyone was pretty happy. Butch had taken off with his tunnel snakes outside somewhere. He had no idea what they were doing or where they were. But Amata had allowed him to stay.

Although from time to time he would help the Brotherhood Of Steel when they needed it. Things were pretty good now. He was lying in bed with Amata sleeping next to him. She was waking up now though.

"I've been thinking."

"Nothing good can come from you thinking." She muttered. He smiled to himself.

"Of course it can. So… when is the last time the vault had a real wedding?"

"Um… I don't know… not since Old Lady Palmer got married. Why?"

"Because… I wanted to know if you consider… marrying me?" There was silence as she sat up.

"You're kidding right?"

"Afraid not." More silence. "So is that a yes?"

"I have to say… well…. Yes."

"Really? You will?"

"I can't tell you no."

"Good. Because I love you."

"I love you too."

"It's a date then?"

"Yeah…. A date."

THE END

Don't ask for a sequel. Because I have no idea where I would go with this. It would be pointless_. _


End file.
